


La Belle au Bois Dormant

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fairy Tales, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-26
Updated: 2006-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know what's going to happen in the Pegasus galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Belle au Bois Dormant

**Author's Note:**

> Summercon Hodgepodge challenge: Pick a fairy tale and write a scene Atlantis-style.
> 
> Title stolen from the fairytale that eventually became known as _Sleeping Beauty_.

The castle walls rose up in the distance, beyond the thick foliage that blocked their way. Hendricks had stepped forward and was reaching out to touch the leaves when David stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said, leaning forward himself and peering at the vines. "It appears to be a variant of _Toxicodendron radicans_ —or...perhaps _rydbergii_? In either case, it is most definitely _Toxicodendron_."

Once he'd explained, in layman's terms, that they were looking at the Pegasus equivalent of poison ivy, things went a little more smoothly. Or at least Antonelli had stopped lobbying to use his flamethrower on it, which David counted as a win.

Outfitted in the hazmat suits (and optimistic about the effectiveness of the Ancient decontamination units back on Atlantis), they tore the vines from the brickwork until they found a wooden door. David suggested Antonelli kick it in, since the man was obviously still pouting about the flamethrower.

As they stepped single-file through the doorway, the hazmat suits abandoned inside-out in a haphazard pile behind them, a gentle snow began to drift down. The castle drawbridge was down, and the silence inside the massive stone walls was more than a little eerie.

Hendricks ordered them to split up, the better to conduct a quick and thorough search. David followed a spiraling staircase up into a tower and was strangely unsurprised to find Evan laid out on a luxurious four-poster bed, his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling in a reassuring rhythm.

"Evan?" He touched one warm hand, but got no response. A gentle shake yielded the same result. Feeling more than a little silly, he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss against Evan's mouth.

Evan's eyes fluttered open.


End file.
